Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?
by HoMin 'EL
Summary: BEAGLE LINE (Baekhyun/Chen/Chanyeol) . Pair Chankai (Chanyeol x Kai) Chen mendegar suara aneh dari dalam Kamar Chankai? dan apakah itu? special buat my beloved EMAK mak sasan. ini untukmu


**Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?**

**.**

**BEAGLE LINE **

**(Baekhyun/Chen/Chanyeol)**

**.**

**Pair Chankai**

**(Chanyeol x Kai)**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**.**

**Enjoy**

Saat ini masih dini hari, pemuda berparas Cina berdarah murni korea itu berjalan lunglai dari kamarnya yang ia tempati dengan leader dari beagleline (yang semu orang tidak mengakui) menuju dapur dan siap untuk membuka lemari es. Namun gerakannya terhenti. Bibirnya manyun saat kepalaya kini serong kesamping dan membuat wajah aegyo yang sungguh kalau Sehun melihatnya ia akan bertampang jijik dan mengeram "ewwwwwwww" hiraukan maknae satu itu.

Chen melihat deretan note dengan tulisan cakar ayam yang sudah pasti milik pemuda yang terobsesi dengan eyeliner tersebut. Yang katanya leader beagle line.

_Chen kalau kau terbangun di tengah malam dan hendak mengambil minuman tolong bawakan satu botol untukku_

_Aku padamu_

Chen melirik ganas pada pintu kamarnya. Byun Baekhyun selalu suka memerintahnya walau saat ia tidur sekalipun. Chen menghela nafas dan mengambil dua botol air mineral ukuran sedang ke kamar mereka. Namun saat melewati sebuah pintu bertuliskan –ChanKai- dengan hiasan hati disekitarnya yang sangat menjijikan Chen terhenti. Tidak, bukan karena hiasan pintu yang sungguh nista tersebut. Namun karena suara yang datang dari dalam.

Chen yang penasaran. Mengendap lebih dekat kearah pintu dan menempelkan telinganya seraya mencoba meresapi dengan jelas suara apakah gerangan yang menghentikan perjalananya. Namun seketika Chen mendengar jelas suara tersebut Chen terlonjak dan mundur seratus langkah dari pintu tersebut.

Jantung Chen berdetak dengan cepat, kepalanya menggeleng keras, nafasnya tak teratur, dan jantungnya hampir tak berdetak saat ada sebuah tangan dingin yang menyentuh bahunnya.

"Hya-" ia hendak berteriak namun tangan porselen itu membungkam mulutnya yang imut dengan garis lucu di setiap ujungnya tersebut.

Byun Baekyun yang baru bangun tak lebih parah dari setan dalam film Ju On. Putih,pucat ,menyeramkan.

"Shhhh"

Baekyun berdesis. Lalu perlahan melepas cengkramanya pada bibir Chen.

"Kau-... silalan kau baek!- hhh" Chen berusaha mengumpat pada temanya dengan nafasnya yg masih berderu.

"Kau lama sekali mengambil minumnya. Kau sedang apa sih? Masturbasi sambil menguping Chanyeol dan kai?" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah kesal seraya mengabil botol minuman yang terkulai lemah di atas lantai.

Saat Baek meminum cairan bening yang menyehatkan tersebut ia mendengar sebuah suara samar yang sedikit banyak berupa jeritan dari arah kamara Chanyeol dan Kai.

Brussss!

Bukan sengaja. Mungkin sedikit. Baekhyun menyemburkan air di mulutnya pada wajah Chen yang berkeringat.

Chen berwajah horror. Dan hanya membuka mulutnya hendak memilih nada suara dengan oktav yang yang pas saat berteriak pada baekhyun. Namun ia tidak berteriak saat teriakan samar dari kamar Chanyeol dan kai mulai terdengar lagi.

Baekyun dan Chen melihat melihat pintu dengan sumber suara tersebut, lalu melihat satu sama lain. Dan mereka menggangguk dengan wajah yakin.

Baekhyun memasang kaca mata hitam yang entah ia dapat dari mana dan mulai mengendap pada pintu kamar yang berisi dua insan manuasia yang sedang melakukan hal mencurigakan tersebut. Chen melihat tingkah laku baekhyun yang seperti sedang menjadi agen FBI yang akan membajak markas musuh. Chen berbalik membelakangi baekhyun dan mulai menaruh telapak tangan pada jidatnya dan menggeleng frustasi.

_YA tuhan dosa apa yang aku perbuat di masa lalu hingga kau berikan aku teman seperti dia_

Dalam hati Chen menyesali apapun berbuatan buruknya pada masa lalu.

Dan mau tak mau Chen bergabung dengan Baek dengan misi menguping kamar anggota beagleLine dengan maknae coklat tersebut. Maksudnya… Tan.

"_CHAn-! Ah! Chanyeo-hyung Hentikan Kumohon! Aku mohon- Hentikan! Ahh! Hentikan!" _

Hanya ada 2 kemungkinan. Baek dan Chen mulai mengalami gangguan telinga atau… Temanya dengan telinga abnormal itu sedang memperkosa maknae tan mereka. Ini hal buruk.

**~ Beagle line~**

Dan Pagi itu para member sarapan. Sebenarnya Dorm EXO terpisah antara EXO K dan M. namun saat EXO K dan EXO M bersama di korea. Chen akan bertukar tempat dengan Sehun. Bukan karena Chen sangat suka tidur Dengan Baekhyun. Nyatanya ia sangat tidak suka, namun Tao teman sekamarnya yang sedikit banyak terobsesi dengan Sehun dan jago wushu itu memaksanya agar bertukar kamar saat mereka ada di korea. Menuruti maknae cina itu, atau masuk RS karena jurus Wushu? Dan Akhirnya Chen lebih memlilih opsi pertama. Ia sadar sekamar dengan Baek yang berisik dan sedikit gila itu tak seburuk terkena jurus Wushu Tao.

Meja mulai berisik bergelutik suara sumpit,sendok, dan mangkuk, D.O sang mengklaim dirinya sebagai sang eomma dengan gesit meladeni anak-anaknya yang rakus. Terlebih Kai dan Chanyeol. Dua orang tersebut masuk peringkat 2 da 3 member terakus di EXO. Karena peringkat pertama jatuh pada TAO.

"Chen dan Baek saling melirik satu sama lain dan bersamaan melihat kemesraan ChanKai yang ada di depan mereka. Sebenarnya ini pemandangan biasa. Namun… setelah mendengar kejadian semalam. Ini jadi lain.

"Ahem.." baek mulai bersuara sungguh playfull hendak mengatakan apapun yang ada di otaknya saat ini.

"Chanyeolah" baek memulai "bisa bicara dengan mu sebentar?" baek meminta.

"Hm? Bicaralah baek" Chanyeol menjawab enteng sambil tetap mengelus pipi kai kadang mencubitnya. Walau kai yang mengantuk tidak menhiraukannya. Dan jangan lupa senyum bodoh yang terukir permanen di wajahnya tersebut.

"Tidak Yeol… kita perlu bicara. Tidak disini" Baek mulai memaksa. Suho yang tidak suka rebut di meja makan, Menyuruh mereka segera menyingkir dan menyelesaikan apapun masalahnya.

Dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau beranjak dari bangkunya sebelum mencium pipi gemil kai yang stelahnya akan di lap kasar oleh kai dengan wajah bosanya.

.

Dan mereka disini di kamar Baek dan chen (semi milik sehun.) mereka duduk dia atas kasur bertiga melingkar seperti hendak mencoba permainan menyeramkan berjudul jelangkung.

"Yeol… aku tahu kau sayang pada kai. Aku… juga tahu kau sedikit ada rasa yang bukan sebagai dongsaeng padanya" Chen memulai. Sedikit bertele-tele.

"Yeol… kai kau apakan kemarin?" Dan baek langsung pada intinya.

Chanyeol berwajah idiot. Tidak, dia memang sudah mengusai jurus berwajah idiot dari kecil jadi ia sudah terbiasa.

"Apa yang sedang ingin kalian bicaran? Heh?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan Senyum Garing.

Baek meutar bola matanya.

"Ayolah Yeolie… kami mendengar semuanya" dan Chen mengangguk, menyakinkan bahwa Baek tidak bohong.

"Kau apakan Kai hingga ia berteriak seperti itu?" dan mata tanpa eyeliner milik baek tetap mengintimdasinya.

Chanyeol terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Dan mulai tertawa renyah ia memijat daerah sekitar pelipisnya. Dan mulai angkat berbicara.

"Oke, oke, aku benci punya teman seperti kalian"

"Kau pikir kami senang?" chen dengan kalimat troll nya.

"Aku memang menyayangi kai, dan kau benar… kadang aku tidak melihatnya sebagai dongsaengku. Tapi kalian berdua tahu jelas aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku bertindak lebih jauh selain menyayanginya hanya sebagai dongsaeng kan?" dan kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Lalu?" chen meminta lebih.

"Kau memperkosanya?" Baek terlalu to the point.

"Baek kadang kau harus ganti pasta gigi. Aku yakin produk yang kau pakai saat ini. Membuat mulut mu sedikit kongslet." Chanyeol tidak kaget dengan ucapan ucapan menusuk Baekhyun.

"Yeol mulut baekyun tidak ada hubungannya dengan pasta gigi, dia hanya perlu memasang eyeliner di setiap garis bibirnya aku yakin itu akan menyegel kalimat berdosa dari mulutnya" Chen melihat bibir Bekhyun yang seksi itu.

"Yang perlu ganti pasta gigi itu kau chen" Baekyun memberi tatapan menusuk pada Chen.

"Oke. Jadi kalian mau membahasku atau membahas pasta gigi?" Chanyeol berkata dengan tampang tidak kesal. Sedikit sih.

"Ok yeol… jadi kau tidak memperkosa kai?" Baekhyun bertanya walau masih sedikit radical.

"Ewww baek hentikan kata 'meperkosa' tersebut" Chen bertindak lucu dengan menutup kedua telinganya dengan semua jemarinya. Sembari menggeleng pelan.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatatapnya bosan.

"Hentikan Chen, kau sama sekali tidak imut" yang berkata ini tidak mungkin Chanyeol.

"Dengar kalian semua. Kalian semua tidak usah khawatir dengan aku dan kai. Kami memiliki sebuah hubungan yang sedikit rumit. Kalian tahu? Bukan seperti kekasih atau apapun ia hanya menganggapku sebagai hyungnya tidak lebih dan aku senang. Namun ada kalanya kai membagi rahasianya padaku dan memintaku untuk sedikit meonolongnya. Dan itu hanya antara kita berdua. Jadi aku membantunya dan tidak mau mengkhiantai rasa percayanya padaku. Sehingg-"

"Cukup Yeol. Aku pusing, jadi langsung pada intinya saja" ingatkan baek kembali untuk mengganti pasta giginya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit sabar? Beri Chanyeol waktu untuk menyelesaikanya" Chen berkata sebenarnya ia ingin menampar bibir Baek. Tapi tidak ingin. Karena balasanya akan lebih sakit.

"Intinya. Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam pada kai" Baekhyun bukan orang sabaran. Jangan pernah mengujinya.

"Aku Yakin akan di bunuh Kai, kalau mengatakanya" Chanyeol mengeram frustasi.

"Oh ayolah yeol…" Chen merengek.

"Kai… dia, dia suka bermainan S/M… jadi… jadi aku sedikti membantunya, meskipun bukan sex, yah sedikit kalian tahu? Pukulan, di pantat misalnya? Yah.. begitulah. Kemarin aku..-" Chanyeol berhenti ragu tapi sudah mengatakannya. Dan Chanyeol melihat tampang kedua temannya yang datar dan seperti berkata –apa-yang-sedang-kau-bicarakan-abnormal!

"Yah.. yah! berhenti menatatapku seperti alien" chanyeol memukul lengan kedua sahabatnya.

Baekhyun ber-facepalm-ria sedangkan chen masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mereka tak menyangka seorang seperti KAI maknae Tan mereka punya hobi yang agak extreme seperti Sadist/Masoschist seperti itu.

"Gezzz lihat? aku yakin kalian akan bereaksi seperti ini. Dan jangan coba-coba mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Atau…"

"Atau apa!" chen memotong

"Kalian tak pernah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan, hehe" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar kedua temannya sangat mengetahui mana senyum bodoh Chanyeol dan mana Senyum mengancam Chanyeol. Keduanya memang tak jauh berbeda.

"Dan oke kalian sudah dapat apa yang kalian inginkan, dan biaran akau pergi ke tempat kai-ya.. aku masih belum puas mengecup pipinya yang gemil" ucap Chanyeol seraya turun dari Bed milik baekhyun.

"Abnormal…" desis Baekhyun dan Chen.

.

.

.

Chanyeol duduk di Bed Kai dan melihat pantat Kenyal Kai yang sekarang melayang di udara. Posisi menungging kai sangat seksi dan berdosa. Chanyeol mengelus pipi pantat Kai yang kenyal dan sedikit berwarna kemerah mudaan akibat septiap tamparanya. Sungguh Cantik…

"Nghh Kumohon Hyung Jangan.." kai mulai beracting sebagai Masochist, tampangnya berkata –lagi-hyun-pukul-aku-kumohon. Dengan sedikit air mata yang menetes dari ujung matanya yang indah.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan emosi yang bergejolak. Bisa saja ia langsung menindihi kai Dan memperkosanya atau apapun. Bisa saja. Namun tidak. Ia tidak mau di benci kai. Ia tak mau di benci seorang yang ia cintai. Jadi mungkin… sedikit tersiksa tak masalah asalkan Kai-ya nya bahagia.

Plak! Plak! Plak!

Tamparan demi tamparang di luncurkan Chanyeol. Membuat Kai bergelinjang nikmat, akibat rasa sakit yang ia idam-idamkan.

"Anak nakal… harus di pukul pantatnya iya kan kai-ya?" dan Chanyeol tak pernah buruk berperan sebagai Sadist.

"Ah! Hyung-! Kumohon hentikan! Ahh hyung~!

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar suara seksi Kai yang setiap malam membuatnya Gila.

"Hyung, akan menghukummu sayang" dan seringai itu tak pernah pudar.

**END**

**Ini special buat emak…. Mak~ maafkan eL yang mungkin ini beagle Linenya garing bingit~ habis gimana lagi mak.. OTLL . ya udah lah emak sayang moga ficnya bisa menghibur barang sedikit XDDD. Hidup BEAGLE LINE! HIDUP CHANKAI! YEHETTTT!  
**

**Gak  
EL **


End file.
